


Orange

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hates the color orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Prison orange' given to me by shadowintime. 
> 
> This was also written for the Big Bang Challenge at fandomverse on LJ.
> 
> I don't know what this is. It totally had a mind of it's own. There is no point, other than for them to maybe banter a little bit. IDEK
> 
> Unbeta'd, since this was written for my beta. :)

He never really thought about the effects certain colors had on people. His mother, and even Rachel, had told him on numerous occasions that he looked really good in blue. It brought out his eyes, or something. He knew that Grace loved pink. It made her happy, which made him happy. He couldn’t say that he had a favorite color… not really. He knew one thing for sure, though. He hated the color orange.

The first time that Danny had walked into the visitor’s room at Halawa and had seen Steve sitting on the other side of the glass; he knew he wouldn’t be able to get that image out of his head. The orange of the prison jumpsuit stood out against the drab walls, and it did nothing for Steve’s complexion. It was all wrong, especially the look on Steve’s face. He didn’t remember hating it before, but from that moment forward, he hated the color orange. 

So, Danny vowed that he’d make sure that Steve got out of there, and he’d never have to wear that color again. So what if he went through Steve’s closet and grabbed anything that even resembled the color. There was only one shirt, and it looked like it was well worn. It also looked way too small for him. He figured Steve would never miss it, but decided against throwing it away. He’d just hide it away somewhere. He then went home and got rid of the one orange tie that he had. Rachel’s mother had given it to him. It wouldn’t be missed.

Danny was so relieved once all the craziness surrounding Steve’s escape and Hesse’s death had died down and he was able to drive Steve home. The last thing he expected were the first words out of Steve’s mouth when he entered his bedroom.

“Hey Danny, have you seen an orange shirt anywhere? I had one hanging up in my closet, but it’s not there now.”

_Of course he’d notice it was gone_ , Danny thought. “Um… no Steve, I can’t say that I have.”

“Oh, ok.”

Danny noticed the sadness that laced Steve’s voice. He was so glad that he hadn’t thrown it out like he’d originally intended.

The following weekend, Steve had a get together for the whole team at his house. After the food was eaten, and everyone else had left, Danny excused himself, saying that he needed to use the bathroom. He made sure that Steve wasn’t watching and ducked into the garage. He grabbed the shirt from behind a box, cringing as he did so, and made his way back into the house. He then went to the bathroom. When he was done he headed back outside.

He walked up to Steve and handed him the shirt. “You won’t believe what I just found.”

“What? Where was it?” Steve grabbed the shirt and held it to his chest.

“It was sticking out of the clothes hamper. Since when do you wear orange?”

“I don’t normally,” Steve stated, with a bit of Aneurysm face showing.

“That’s not what I meant. I’ve never seen you wear that before. Plus, it looks way too small for you.”

“It’s not mine. Not really. It’s stupid, but it’s Mary’s. She left it here.”

“Ah… so the big bad SEAL does have a sentimental side.”

“Shut up.”

They stared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. Danny figured he could get over this one little thing, but if he ever saw Steve with even a hint of orange on, he’d definitely have to do something about it.


End file.
